


Limit

by tentainokonton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentainokonton/pseuds/tentainokonton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn loves to push Liam’s buttons by seeing just how far he can go in public before Liam puts it to a halt. He’s not entirely sure how to react when his actions backfire with interesting consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in June of 2012.

It’s become something of a pastime for Zayn, seeing just how far he can poke and prod Liam before he’s stopped. It started out as a joke, really, with a gentle caress of Liam’s face on stage ages ago that had resulted in the wavy haired boy blushing scarlet for a good fifteen minutes. Another infraction during an interview not too long thereafter left Liam fidgety and shifty-eyed, though few caught on.

The instances are many, and the results are memorable, each and every one. The fact of the matter now is that Liam almost seems to expect it, which is just unacceptable. Zayn can’t stand the idea that Liam has become complacent with the actions. These little outrageous moves, no matter how seemingly unimportant, are really the only way Zayn is able to touch Liam the way he truly wants to.

He’s not going to go and ruin what Liam has with Danielle by professing his emotions. No, he knows better than that. But he counts on those adverse reactions to remind him that what he’s doing is just play, and that Liam doesn’t like it, and only tolerates it because he thinks Zayn is taking the piss out on him.

It isn’t until one evening outside of their hotel in Los Angeles during their American tour that Zayn takes it to the next level. While Liam is distracted signing a picture for a fan, the Bradford boy sneaks up behind him and squeezes his butt. Liam starts and whips his head around. When he sees the culprit is Zayn, something flashes in his eyes, but he says nothing and just turns back to the boy whose autograph he’s signing.

Zayn’s not sure how to respond to that. He’s expecting Liam to turn around any moment and laugh at him, chastise him, anything—but no. Liam finishes his round of autographs and heads for the doors leading into the hotel without so much as a word.

“Li, wait!” Zayn calls as he follows after the other.

Liam ignores him, his feet guiding him like an electric rail toward the row of elevators just past the main reception hall. Zayn catches up to Liam just as the elevator arrives, and manages to slip in before Liam can shut the doors. They’ve got a long way up to go—twenty floors, to be precise—and Zayn fully intends on apologizing for what he did. Maybe, he thinks, he’s taken it too far.

“I didn’t mean to—”

Liam is on top of Zayn in the blink of an eye, pressing the thinner boy against the cold metal of the elevator wall with surprising strength. Firm hands are gripping his shoulders and warm lips are exploring his mouth. So much is happening at once that Zayn can barely keep himself steady. Is this really happening? Is that what Liam really tastes like?

His mind is still a jumble by the time Liam pulls back just enough for his warm breath to wash over Zayn’s lips.

“Li, what’re you—”

“I’m not stupid, Zayn,” Liam replies with a shaky breath. “I know what you’ve been doing. I know why you’ve been doing it. And damn it, I can’t take it anymore.”

Their mouths meet again, fueled by the crushing force of repressed passion. Zayn’s more coherent this time, and his hands grip hold of Liam’s waist, bringing their bodies closer.  
All of his senses are being overwhelmed with Liam, Liam, _Liam_. The sight of him, the smell of him, the feel of him—

_Ding._

The boys break apart with blinding speed as the doors open, revealing Niall and Louis, both dressed casually and comfortably.

Zayn wipes his mouth and fights the urge to look at Liam. Doing so will only encourage the others to follow suit.

“Right, then,” he says, striding out of the elevator with the carefully manufactured ease of a carefree man. “Remember what I said, Liam: don’t spend all night on twitcam again. We’ve got a busy day tomorrow and I need my sleep.”

He can feel three sets of eyes boring into him as he walks off toward the room he’s sharing with Liam.

He hears Niall say, “We were heading down to have a quick walk outside before we’re cooped up indoors all day tomorrow. You wanna come, Liam?”

“No, thanks,” Liam says. “Gotta show Zayn he can’t tell me what to do. You know, limits, all that.”

Louis’ laugh is the last thing Zayn hears before he enters his room. His heart jumps at the idea of Liam showing him a thing or two, because suddenly, now it’s _Liam_ pushing the limit.

How far is too far, he wonders?


End file.
